The Stand In
by ThroughTheLensAnonymousContest
Summary: When you start in porn, there's really nowhere else to go but up. Bella, a young Hollywood hopeful, finds herself on the lowest rung of the film business ladder…porn.


**Through The Lens One Shot Anonymous Contest**

**Title: The Stand-In**

**Summary: When you start in porn, there's really nowhere else to go but up. Bella, a young Hollywood hopeful, finds herself on the lowest rung of the film business ladder…porn.**

**Pairing: Bella x Edward**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I just like to embarrass the shit out of them. **

xoxoxoxoxox

Fuck living in Los Angeles. I hate it.

I hate the skinny bitches who smoke cigarettes for breakfast while driving in their mini coopers to their auditions, where they really just blow the directors to get the part.

I hate the thousands of dollars wasted on snorting copious amounts of cocaine because heaven forbid you actually get off your ass and go to a gym to keep your figure.

I hate that there aren't seasons. Sunny and rainy don't fucking count in my book.

I hate that people talk too slow.

I hate that people don't know how to fucking drive—no one knows when to use a signal and _no one_ honks their horn. Ever.

I hate that everyone smiles all the time, only to turn around and talk shit behind your back.

I hate that every guy likes other guys. And the ones that don't aren't worth anyone's fucking while and covered in Ed Hardy from head to toe.

But most of all—I hate the entertainment industry. Every single fucking thing about it.

Which is why I'm still baffled as to why I'm out here. Actually, that's a lie. I know why I'm here. Somewhere in my fucked up head, I decided that it would be a fabulous idea to move to Los Angeles and become a director. I'm still not sure what inspired this decision, but…well, here I am anyway.

xoxoxoxoxox

My job success had been pretty low. I worked at Starbucks for a while to keep some sort of income while I scoured the web, production companies, and agencies for any semblance of an industry job. Apparently, people who just moved out to Los Angeles didn't fall into film that easily. There weren't talent scouts and agents pulling people off the street as I'd heard.

So, when I finally (six fucking months later) received a response to my resume, asking me to work as a production assistant for a new film, I accepted without even bothering to look at the name of the film or the production company.

When a door opens to the industry, you don't really think to question it. And I really, really should have. Because it led me to here and now.

God, I'm such a moronic twat.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Oh, oh my God! You…you're him!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow. You are like…so much cuter in person! I was just at your concert! I can't believe that you're actually here! I mean, what are the chances, right?"

The trashtastic Barbie doll known as Rosie Hale giggled. She _really_ wanted to be an actress. You could tell because she delivered each line as if she were giving a speech at the fucking Academy Awards.

_Ha. Ha. Fucking Academy Awards. That's funny, Bella._

"Cut! Somebody page make-up and get them to fix Emmett's eyeliner ASAP. It's starting to run!"

I immediately clicked my walkie on and paged the makeup team to set. I stood, watching on in curiosity as they swiped the sweat from underneath Emmett's eyes and reapplied a thick black line over the freshly cleaned skin. Emmett Cullen, Rosie's co-star was actually the only person on this god-forsaken set that I enjoyed. At six feet and four inches of pure muscle, he should have been scary as fuck, but he was actually the opposite.

I'd found out pretty quickly that Emmett and I were kindred spirits. As a production assistant, a good chunk of my day was spent "babysitting" the actors while the crew set up the next shot with the stand-ins. Rosie was pretty much the bane of my existence, insisting that she had to go back to her trailer to "make a call" aka, snort up a shitload of coke, after every fucking shot. Emmett, however, preferred to hang out by the craft services table and inhale any piece of food brought to set—especially sandwiches, which he ate constantly through out the long workday. He was also cool as fuck. His potty mouth rivaled mine (barely), as did his ridiculously impressive knowledge of crappy television.

The only time I enjoyed on set was getting to hang out with Emmett, actually. The director was a "visionary" named Jasper Whitlock. He was pretty much the epitome of a bitchy director, not giving a shit about anyone's names—with the exception of Rosie and Emmett, obviously—and bossing people around as if he were the second coming. Speaking of second coming, the assistant director was an equally bitchy asshole and conveniently, Jasper's boyfriend, Peter.

I was sure the camera people were nice, but seeing as how I was the very lowest rung on the ladder, no one really talked to me anyway, and I guessed I was okay with that. After all, did I really want to network with these people? Not particularly.

"We are running behind, people!" Jasper trilled, making my ears bleed out ever so slightly. "Chop chop! We are only in this space for three days, and we need to make every minute count, now…QUIET ON SET!"

"_Whitesnake Moan_, scene 3, take 2!" Peter said snapping the film clapper in front of the large zoom lens.

Yes. This was why I was the biggest twat known to man. I had somehow ended up working as a production assistant on the set of a fucking porno.

In the film industry, there were layers of respect. Obviously, film got the most respect, then television, then reality television, then commercials…and then there was us. Porn.

Not even soft-core porn. Nope. Today, I was becoming closely acquainted with Emmett's giant—literally porno-sized—cock.

Sighing, I turned my walkie back on and called out, "Rolling!" just before the flashing red light turned on overhead, signaling the camera's recording function.

"Aanndd….ACTION!"

Rosie sauntered onto the set where Emmett was leaning up against a candy apple red Jaguar. As they began their lines, I tried my very hardest not to snort or laugh, but it was god damned hard.

_And so is Emmett…bah dum dum._

"You're so much bigger in person," Rosie cooed, staring up at the burly man in front of her.

Emmett smiled, showing off his dimpled cheek to the camera and continued. "I'm not only big height-wise, you know…"

Rosie looked down, attempting to be shy, showing off the copious amounts of black eye shadow and fake lashes that had been plastered to her face. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously, twirling a chunk of her peroxided hair around one of her too-long acrylic nails.

"Here," Emmett winked as he flashed her another panty-dropping smile, "let me show you."

Just as his hands went to unbutton his acid-washed jeans, Jasper screamed out, "CUT!" and the lights turned back to green overhead. As per usual, Rosie booked it off set, Sidekick already in hand.

I wandered over to Emmett's side as Jasper and his crew set up the cameras for the next shot, gearing up for a bit of rest.

"Well done," I joked, nudging my fist into Emmett's brawny shoulder as he flopped down into his actor's chair.

He looked incredibly serious for a second, nodding thoughtfully. "Mm, yes. What I do…it can't be taught, dear Bella."

"I don't know, Em, I have yet to hear anyone scream your name so—"

"I need my stand ins!" Jasper shouted, his voice shaking the walls of the small, dark set and subsequently making my headache.

"Does he always have to be so fucking loud?"

Emmett laughed obnoxiously. "I don't know. You should ask Peter if he's…"

Suddenly, he trailed off, stopping in the middle of his fucking sentence. I mean, I knew Emmett wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but seriously, this shit was ridiculous. He couldn't even finish a thought?

"Jesus Christ, Em—" I was about to begin my verbal abuse, when Emmett started cracking up.

"Wooooo!" he cheered obnoxiously, causing the entire set to pause what they were doing and follow Emmett's gaze.

Following everyone's lead, I turned around, glancing at the set to see what had Emmett all riled up. And the entire world froze.

Holyshitmotherfuckercockballs.

Standing in a grey t-shirt and black boxer briefs was the most perfect male specimen I'd ever laid eyes on. He was toned and fuckhot, with a jaw so sharp it could probably cut glass, and my tongue might have fallen out of my mouth just looking at it. It was singing its siren song, coaxing my tongue from my mouth and reaching out to lick it.

"And where's my other stand-in?" Jasper snapped, but I could only vaguely hear him in the distance because said male perfection was taking off his shirt. I was too busy taking inventory of the man in front of me to listen to anything else.

Sex-tousled hair?

_Check_.

Gnaw-worthy, lean abs?

_Check_.

Huge ass package, begging to be released from its boxer brief confines?

_Check_.

"Bella can do it," Emmett bellowed, reminding me that I wasn't the only other person in the room and I should probably wipe the drool away from my chin. Oh well. He was probably gay anyway.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"Hm, what?" My body jerked towards the sound, wondering what was being asked of me. I wasn't usually this spacey on set.

"Just say yes," Emmett whispered with a nudge to my ribs.

"Yes," I said, eyes wide, hoping Emmett would be able to tell me what the hell I'd just agreed to.

"Great. If you could strip down to your underwear and get on your knees in front of the car, we can begin with the blocking," Jasper rambled, pointing towards the half-naked man in front of me.

_Oh. No._

My throat started closing up as I turned to face a grinning Emmett. He was going to be in _so _much trouble.

"I…wh-huh?"

"Clothes off, now. And front and center for blocking." Jasper looked around exasperatedly. "Am I not being clear enough?"

Five or so ass kissers flew to his side immediately with bottles of water or snacks or lube or anything to placate his majesty with, distracting him enough for me to take another second for myself.

Glaring at an unfazed Emmett, I shrugged out of my black hoodie and thrust it into his hands.

"I'm so getting you back for this," I gritted out through my clenched jaw as I untangled the walkie from myself and rested it in the chair next to him.

Emmett tilted his head back and snorted loudly. "You're going to be thanking me, Bella. I promise. Now take off your pants," he said with an over exaggerated wink.

"I don't have all day!" Jasper shouted again. Wow, I really hadn't thought he could be any more of a bitch, but apparently I had been wrong.

"Coming!" I shouted back with a false smile plastered to my face.

"Not yet you're not." My hands made quick work of my jeans, deliberately ignoring Emmett's crude comment. Not that I wouldn't have made the same one had the joke not been on me, though.

Pulling off my shirt with a swift tug, I crossed my arms angrily and made my way over to the car where my partner was standing.

Shit. I was going to be half-naked in front of this God-like creature.

I tried not to look at him and focus only on Jasper's directions, but it was nearly impossible. I blamed it on his scent. I mean, he smelled _really_ fucking good. Most guys in Los Angeles doused themselves in gag-worthy cologne, but this guy smelled natural. Like fresh cut grass and baby powder and man.

I glanced downwards, hoping that a wet spot hadn't appeared on my white and purple patterned undies and breathed a sigh of relief to see I had the sense to wear a matching purple bra today.

"If you could get on your knees now," Peter directed, "I'm sorry, what's your name again, sweetheart?"

"Bella," I answered, lowering myself to the ground. As soon as I was down there, I realized my dilemma. My eyes were exactly level with my partner's cock. I wasn't sure if it was the amount of lights on the back of my neck, but all of a sudden, I started to heat up _really_ fast.

"Right, Bella. I'm going to need you to look up at Edward and move your hands to his thighs."

And then the specimen had a name: Edward.

Trying to be as smooth as possible, I moved my hands slowly up his body, stopping at his thighs. I tried to ignore the way he shifted uncomfortably beneath them. My eyes followed the same path, trying in vain not to linger too long on his abs, and continued up his chest to focus on his cheeks, which were ruddy, most likely with embarrassment.

"Now, Edward," Peter harped, "place your hands in Bella's hair and bring her closer to your groin."

Pursing his lips in distaste, he cringed and then moved his hands to my hair. Had I not been completely enraptured by his every movement, I would have been thoroughly offended. Though, I was still betting he preferred sausage to tacos, in which case, I understood.

Mustering up an apologetic smile, we inched my mouth closer to his black Calvin Klein's, and I had to admit, the view was spectacular.

"Fabulous," Peter exclaimed. "Now, Edward, you and your brother are approximately the same size, yes?"

_I'm sorry, did he just say BROTHER?_

"Great. If you could remove your underwear quickly, just so we know how much we can include in the frame."

"Uh, huhh, y-yeah…I guess." His voice was even better than his scent, but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that this gorgeous male was Emmett's brother. My jaw released, unhinging slightly and letting my lips part.

What happened next happened so fast that I'm still not quite sure how it happened.

One second I was contemplating killing Emmett, and then the next, I was being whacked in the cheek with a cock. Seriously. That boner came flying out of nowhere, landing with a resounding _whack _against my thoroughly flushed skin.

Indignant, I tilted my chin up, ready to cuss Edward out. Who did he think he was letting his erection bounce around like that? Have some dignity at least. I opened my mouth to start my tirade when I felt something huge and firm and salty and delicious between my lips, like a gargantuan pretzel rod. Acting upon instinct alone, my tongue swiped at the tip of the foreign object, when suddenly, I was being shoved backwards onto my ass.

_Um, OW. What the motherfucking fuck?_

Breathing heavily, I pushed myself off the floor, rubbing my ass. As I took in Edward, I saw he was panting unsteadily, tucking his cock back into his briefs with one hand and gripping onto the car door for dear life with the other.

"S-sorry," he wheezed, holding up his newly vacant hand in apology now that his cock was carefully concealed.

"Sorry's fucking right," I muttered quietly. But not quietly enough. Because sure enough, as I looked up, Edward was staring straight at me.

"No harm done," Peter cheered. "We got what we needed. Right, babe?" Jasper flicked his hand in agreement, letting his boy toy continue to boss us around. "You two can put on some robes and wait until we need you for the next shot."

"Great," I huffed, heading to the closest PA, a porn star wannabe named Jessica, who was holding out a thin white robe. Not even bothering to look back, I grabbed the flimsy fabric and stormed off.

In retrospect, that was probably a poor choice, seeing as there was nowhere in which to really storm off. The only acceptable place I could find was Emmett's chair, which was set off to the side next to the craft services table, of course. Naturally, Edward followed, quickly, sitting beside me in silence until his brother sidled up in front of us.

Emmett's cocky grin disappeared into merely a satisfied smirk as Edward snapped at him. "Don't fucking say anything, Em."

"Aw, don't be a spoil sport, bro." Looking quickly between us, Emmett continued. "So, Bella meet Edward, my baby brother. And Edward meet Bella, the fucktastically amazing PA who just had your cock in her mouth."

My mouth dropped open, not believing that Emmett would go there. I kept forgetting he was just as inappropriate as I was. Usually, I'd high five him and add my own jibe in, but I was still reeling too much from Edward's pretzel rod peen to find any humor in the current situation.

"You should start shutting that trap, B. That's how this mess started in the first place," Emmett gloated, his cocky grin making an epic comeback.

"I really fucking hate you right now," I said with distaste before locking my jaw shut and grinding my teeth.

"Do not," he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"I think she might, Em," Edward added.

Surprised, I glanced over at him. Mistake number gazillion. Instead of the cold and awkward stand in I'd had to work with merely minutes before, the God-like creature known as Edward was smiling. At me. From this close up, I could finally see his eyes, which were—as I should have suspected—the color of freshly cut grass.

"Nah," Emmett cut in, breaking the smile-induced trance I'd been subjected to, "She fucking loves me. But B, why won't you suck my cock?"

Shaking my head, I let my left hook do the talking and took a swing, leaving Emmett with a gnarly dead arm.

"You're lucky I love you so much, my dear Bella. Otherwise—"

"We need all actors on set, please!" Jasper's shrill tone cut through the room, interrupting Emmett's spiel and causing him to bound back towards the center of the room.

And then it was just me and Edward.

Which wasn't uncomfortable at all. Except for the fact that it was.

The air crackled and tensed between us, and I was unsure of how to break it. I wasn't this girl. I didn't give a flying fuck what people thought about me, and I sure as hell didn't become a meek little thing when it came to guys.

"…did that, Bella."

"Huh?" I turned to Edward, snapping my neck in his direction. Even in the darkened set, I could see he was blushing. Intrigued, my ears perked up.

"Uh, I said that I can't believe you did that, Bella."

"Did what?" I asked, completely lost.

"Punched Emmett," he chuckled. "If I tried to do that…?" He shook his head and ran his hand through his perfectly mussed hair. "I'd be beaten. Badly."

"Aww, that's a shame. Your face is far too pretty to beat."

"Is it, now?" Edward quipped, leaning closer. Stunned to silence by the pretty, I floundered, searching for an adequate comeback that wouldn't materialize. Leaning back, Edward crossed his arms and nodded. "So, you work as a PA here?"

"Yup."

"How'd you get into that one?" Reaching behind him, he grabbed a bottle of water, unscrewed the cap, and placed the opening at his lips. I watched on with interest, suddenly parched, as the water glided from the bottle into his mouth.

"Uh, I thought I was taking a film job. I didn't bother to look at the kind of film I was signing up for." I shrugged. "Whatever. It's a job. It pays the bills. And it was totally harmless until today."

Edward hummed and nodded, taking another large sip of his water.

"What about you? Besides your brother, what brought you to porn? As a stand in," I said, judgment clear in my tone.

"Hey, fuck off," he warned with a slight growl. Oh, that was hot. "I'm trying to be a film actor, but it's fucking hard out there, you know?" I nodded because, yeah, I knew. "Anyway, Em got me in here since he said it didn't require any exhibition, and I needed to make some quick cash. Clearly, my brother is a liar."

I snorted. "Exhibitionism isn't your thing? I thought all LA gays were into that. You know, dancing in cages, covered in glitter and shit?"

Edward's eyes widened as he sputtered, "You think I'm gay?"

I gave him a look that said, _Well, duh._

"I'm not gay," he retorted.

"Sure you're not, Edward."

Silencing me, he slid his hand up my thigh, letting two of his long fingers dip into the slit of the robe. Gliding upwards, he interlocked his fingers with mine and brought them back to his own lap.

_What the—good lord in heaven._

Growling and putting more pressure on my hand, making sure I felt his very erect cock beneath his robe and briefs, he snarled, "I think the evidence, which was recently neighbors with your tongue, proves otherwise."

I was completely at a loss for words. I, Miss Snark, Sarcasm, and Wit, had nothing to say.

"Aaaand, ROLLING!" Jasper called out, rescuing me. It was the first time I'd ever actually appreciated him. I'd have to buy him some anal beads or something after we were finished with this production.

The lights dimmed, and I snatched my hand back from Edward's lap, immediately wrapping it around my other, trying to alleviate some of the thick tension, which had skyrocketed in our shadowed corner.

I should have known that would be impossible, though.

Just as soon as I'd calmed myself down sufficiently was the room was filled with the sound of Rosie's slurping and Emmett's loud moans.

_Kill me now._

As if the air between us hasn't been tense enough, now we added a layer of live porn to it. Literally, we were forced to sit in silence and watch the over exaggerated blowjob. Well it was either that or stare at _each other_, but looking straight ahead seemed like a better option.

My skin felt like it was itching, like I wanted to crawl out of it and into some secluded place where I could possibly breathe again. Or grab a Red Bull and a cigarette, whichever.

"Fuck, baby," Emmett howled, knotting his hands into Rosie's platinum hair. "You're so good at sucking my cock. I know you love playing my Fender Strat."

"Who writes this shit?" Edward whispered under his breath. "No one talks like that during sex."

I bit my lip, knowing I shouldn't respond—the mics could possibly pick us up—but I had no self-control. "Maybe I do," I said, turning my face towards his.

"You tell people they're good at sucking your cock?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned closer, peering into his eyes, which were glowing with amusement. "No, but I get told I'm great at sucking cock all the time." My eyes flicked down to his crotch. " And you have proof that's true."

He leaned in even closer, our noses barely an inch away from one another. "I'm not so sure." A wry smile appeared on his lips. "I think I need another go at it. Just for confirmation purposes, of course."

Both our breathing had picked up; I could feel the soft puffs escaping from his lips and blanketing mine.

"Baby, I'm cumming!" Emmett bellowed out, but it was only background noise to the thrumming pulse creating cacophony in my eardrums. And all I could see, hear, smell, touch and taste was Edward; everything else was a mere blip, barely registering on my radar.

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

The buzzer rang and the lights switched back on, signaling the end of the scene, and I almost catapulted out of my chair. So high strung, I was sure I would combust by the end of the afternoon.

_It's only 11:37 AM._

Scratch that, at this rate, I'd be bursting before lunch.

"I need my stand-ins!" Jasper screeched, causing Edward and I to scramble past Emmett, carefully avoiding eye contact, and head towards the center of the room. Once there, Peter just stood there staring at us, dumbfounded. After ten seconds of pause, he smirked and nodded.

"Lose the robes, you two."

In our haste, both Edward and I had forgotten to discard our robes by our chairs. _Oops._ We quickly shrugged out of them and handed them back to Jessica. She smiled broadly and let her gaze linger on Edward for a second too long, causing me to scowl in her direction. Luckily, she backed off pretty fucking quickly. I always knew that bitch was scared of me.

"Thank you!" Peter droned on, putting us in position at the hood of the car. They'd be filming the sex scene next. "Bella, I need you to bend over at the waist and stretch your hands out as far as you can, keeping your head up. And, Edward, please get behind her with one hand on her hip and one arm stretched along hers."

Slowly, I leaned over the hood, arching my back just how Peter had requested, and waited to feel Edward's body heat behind me.

I didn't have to wait for long. Edward was behind me within seconds, stretching his muscular torso over my back and pressing his still prominent erection against my ass.

"Possessive, are we?" he whispered into my ear, pushing my hair over my shoulder. His finger dragged along the back of my neck, lingering before trailing down my entire side and ending on my left hip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I growled, pushing back into his groin. I felt immense satisfaction at hearing his suppressed groan, which came out as more of a whine. It was a power play, and I was winning.

"Now, Edward, if you could move your hips back and forth, as if you were actually penetrating her from behind…"

Chuckling, Edward adjusted himself so with his first push forward, his bulge rubbed right against my clit.

_Touché. Score, one all. Well, fifteen all if we really wanted to keep real tennis score…_

My inner monologue came to a screeching halt with Edward's next movement, which was to hitch my leg back over his hip, allowing his cock to gain better access to my aching clit. And so everyone in the room could now probably see the soaked crotch of my undies. Great.

"Like this?" Edward asked, his voice low and raspy. I hadn't even heard Peter ask him to move me. Shit, I should probably have been paying more attention. But how could anyone focus with this kind of stimulation going on? I couldn't be held accountable for my actions, or lack thereof, at this current moment in time.

"Perfect," Peter cheered. "If you could just continue that for another minute, that'd be fantastic."

Another minute? I didn't know if I could last another minute without my legs giving out. As it was, I was relying on the pressure from Edward's hand at my hip and the hood of the car to keep me upright.

He was essentially dry humping me in the middle of a crowded room—his brother being one of the onlookers—but I didn't think I'd ever been more turned on. I could feel the wave of pleasure rising as the fabric of our underwear created delicious friction, and I let my head fall forward. Unable to keep my face passive, I needed to let my hair cover my expressions, which were well on their way to screaming out with pleasure, spurred on by Edward's low grunts and groans whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I think we've got it," Jasper declared, just as I was seconds away from my orgasm. "Thank you, you two."

I whimpered like a little girl as Edward pulled away and exhaled a long slow breath. I was too scared to move yet, and frankly, I didn't want to. Fucking cock-blocking bastard director. I was definitely retracting my anal bead gift idea.

Pacing, Jasper looked at his watch and sighed loudly.

"Well, we're not going to have time to get this scene in before lunch," he complained, glaring at both Edward and me. As if we had anything to do with his delayed schedule. "We may as well break early and get back on track after food."

With short nods, the cast and crew emptied out of the set. I went to follow when I felt someone tug at my wrist.

Edward's eyes narrowed, locking with mine.

"What the…?"

"You're not going anywhere," he ground out, his tone biting into my flesh and making me more alert than ever. "You're getting on your knees and showing me how good at sucking cock you are."

In any other circumstances, I would have backhanded and junk punched the boy who said those words to me. Honestly, there would have been a bloodbath. But there was something about the look in Edward's eyes, a glimmer of mischief, that made me slowly lower my knees to the fake asphalt floor, swallowing the excess saliva that had pooled in my mouth at the mere thought of tasting him again.

My hands crept up his thighs as they had a few hours ago, and he slowly lowered his briefs, exposing his thick cock. This time, I didn't let it hit my cheek, however. Instead, I grabbed it, wrapping my fingers around the base and steadying it in front of my lips.

Our eyes locked, and with the same naughty gleam he ordered, "Open."

Slowly, my lips parted, and I took his head inside. He hissed at the warmth, and I could feel his thigh tense beneath my hand, twitching so as not to thrust himself further too quickly. I let my tongue sweep forward and lick the salty goodness from the tip.

_Mmm, pretzel rod peen, it's lovely to be reacquainted with you._

He pushed his hips forward tentatively, and it threw me for a minute. For someone who had been so forceful merely seconds ago, this was a bit too cautious. I wanted to see the look back, the volatile spark that flared between us make him lose control. Impatient, I slid my hands from his thighs to his ass and shoved him down my throat, sucking hard.

I hadn't been kidding around about my BJ skills. My gag reflex was barely existent, and I was going to show off. Power play number two.

"Fuck!" he cried out, his hands flying into my hair to regain control and set his own pace. "Bella…slow…down…I'm already…c-close…"

I didn't feel inclined to listen, though. Instead, I let my head bob up and down quickly, his cock glistening with my saliva as it slid in and out of my mouth.

"Jesus, baby, your mouth is so good." His pressure on the back of my head increased, finally fucking my mouth the way I'd encouraged him.

If I could have smirked, I would have in. Unable to convey my satisfaction at his words, I simply hummed around his cock, preparing myself for the grand finale. He came quickly, letting his head fall back and crying out loudly, as he twitched and then softened inside my mouth.

Tilting my head back, I let his cock slip from my mouth just as slowly as he had entered it, sucking and cleaning any vestiges of his cum with my tongue. By the time his entire cock was exposed to the air and free from the confines of my lips, he was half-hard again.

"Satisfactory?" I smirked, pushing myself up from the floor, finally able to gloat. His jaw hung agape as he stood there with his quasi-erection hanging out of his briefs. My eyes lingered there, lusting after it slightly.

"Uhm," Edward sounded startled, as if I'd shaken his from a dream—hopefully, a damned good dream. "That was, uh…" He chuckled uncomfortably and let his eyes drop to the floor. Fidgeting, he tucked himself back into his briefs and stuttered, seemingly at a loss for words. "Bella, you, uh…uhm…"

It took me a second to realize that he was too flustered to speak. His cheeks flushed a brilliant hue of red, spreading over his ears and neck, which he scratched at with his trembling fingers. We stood there in silence, empty seconds hovering between us.

When he finally looked back up, his eyes locking with mine, I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

Fuck. He wasn't impressed at all. In fact, as I looked closer, it seemed as if he were embarrassed about what had just transpired between us. _Way to go, wonder whore. _I felt ill and had no desire to stand there for one more second. Mostly, because if I did, I had a pretty good feeling I'd be puking up his cum all over the fake asphalt.

I scrunched my eyes closed, trying to play down my absolute mortification, and held out my hand to wave him off. "Okay, I'm going to go and get some lunch. We don't ever need to talk about this again. It's fine."

"Wait, what?"

I opened my eyes, meeting his confused ones.

"What do you mean, what?" I echoed his question, just as lost as he was.

"Bella, that was _really_ embarrassing," he admitted with a sad smile, closing the distance between us, before firmly placing his hands on my bare shoulders.

"It's fine," I mumbled, "don't worry about it. I'm not usually that, uh, forward."

"Wait, you think I'm embarrassed about what just happened?" he choked out, his eyes suddenly burning.

"What else…" I drifted off, seeing the fury reappear in his glare.

"Bella, I just came in under a minute. I think the last time that happened to me, I was twelve."

"Oh." I couldn't control the smile from taking over my face.

He snorted loudly and let his hands slip from my shoulders to wrap around my waist, tracing light circles with the pads of his fingers on my lower back. "Yeah, now you're proud."

"Well, yeah."

He paused before bringing his lips down to my shoulder, ghosting over the skin of my neck, before whispering in my ear, "Shouldn't it be my turn now?"

_Guh._

I barely had time to think before my torso was splayed over the bright red hood of the car again. His hand put pressure between my shoulders, keeping my head down and away from him in a slightly painful maneuver.

Dexterous fingers pulled at the sides of my underwear, lowering them slowly. I could feel his body following their path, sinking to the ground to help me remove them completely.

Warmth hit the backs of my thighs, his mouth spreading its tepid exhale over my naked flesh. A sharp pain stung at my ass, causing me to cry out, before being soothed by his soft tongue.

_Oh. My. God._

The glorious creature had just bitten my ass.

I couldn't control the sounds coming out of my mouth. At least we were on a porno set; they didn't sound so awkward in this setting. I half expected some sultry track to turn on the overhead speakers. Once he was standing back up, I realized his briefs had been discarded somewhere along the past minute as well. His thick cock nestled between my legs, searching for its place of entry.

"Condom?" he breathed out heavily.

"G-glove com-p-partment," I stuttered. Thank God I was a PA and knew where those were. In fact, I'd placed a bunch of them there this morning. Secret insider information—all rehearsals were done with condoms in case of premature ejaculation and easier clean ups.

_Please don't think about premature ejaculation right now. Focus on the giant, engorged pretzel peen between your thighs. Nom._

With my head flat against the hood, I couldn't see anything except for the abandoned film equipment, but I heard him reach through the gap at the top of the window, open the glove compartment, and rip off a condom off the long strip.

The crinkling of the condom wrapper had just ceased when he entered, sheathing himself within in me completely and hastily.

"FUCK!" we both yelled simultaneously.

He retracted leisurely, pulling out almost entirely before reentering just as quickly as the first time. This pace was not going to do. I attempted to raise my hips and push backwards into him, but it was impossible to do with my chest pressed against the car. I had no leverage.

Imitating the exact position Peter had put us in earlier, I moved myself onto my elbows and raised my head, arching my back and letting him slide in even deeper. His fingers gripped my hips tightly as he continued to move within me, and I hoped that I'd have finger shaped bruises on both sides later tonight.

Following my lead, Edward hooked his arm around my leg, pulling it back to hitch over his hip—the second position Peter had suggested. With each thrust, Edward reached that perfect spot, the tip rubbing over it and making me clench onto him tighter.

Our pants, groans and moans echoed through out the set, becoming louder and less controlled with each second.

I was getting close. Really fucking close.

It had been a long time since there'd been an actual living, breathing, pulsing cock inside me—you know, one that wasn't made of plastic or silicon—and it was way better than I remembered.

I was approaching the point where I _needed_ to cum, and based on the things Edward was groaning into my ear, I was pretty sure he needed that, too. Just as soon as I thought it, his hand reached around my body to find my clit.

My entire body jolted, as if electrocuted. I was a live wire; crackling and sparking, finally ready to set ablaze.

"Edward," I moaned, saying his name for the first time since he'd entered me. The affect it had on him, I could not have anticipated, but fuck—if he had this reaction every time, I'd remember to say his name more often.

He hardened further; I could literally feel it stiffen inside me, and his efforts doubled, no, tripled. His pace increased, slamming both our hips into the side of the car faster and more forcefully, causing the dull thud of our flesh colliding with metal to reverberate loudly throughout the room.

His fingers surrounded my clit, spreading my wetness and rubbing sloppy but effective circles into it. My fingers clenched, trying to dig themselves into the shiny red paint to no avail. Breathing heavily, I moved one of my hands to help Edward, letting my fingers join his to demonstrate the perfect amount of pressure to my slippery skin.

My orgasm ripped through me, my muscles suddenly contracting simultaneously with no warning. I screamed as my body shuddered with the intensity of my climax, the high-pitched wail gaining volume, as Edward showed no sign of stopping.

Finally, I had to nudge his hand away from my now too-sensitive clit. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and wasted no time sliding his hand from the wet flesh to hitch my leg higher over his hip. Soon, his thrusts became erratic, bucking his hips into me with reckless abandon.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he bellowed, searing my skin with his heated grip, as he rode out his own climax.

Even after he was finished and finally let my leg fall back to the ground, we didn't part. I could feel the slick sweat of his chest against my back and both of us panting in unison, as we tried to catch our breaths. His forehead dipped into the space between my shoulder blades, and I could feel the hot puffs of his shaky breaths glide against my skin.

Spent and soft, his cock slid from between my legs, but he still made no move to stand upright. One of his hands moved from the side of my head, I assumed to remove the used condom, and the other dragged down my side, tracing small loopy patterns on my clammy skin.

A soft kiss was pressed onto the center of my back, and then, with a loud groan, he was gone. My backside immediately prickled in the cold of the air-conditioned set. And even though I hated to, with shaky arms, I pushed myself off the hood to lean down and grab my underwear.

Glancing up, I saw that Edward had done the same, re-clothing himself as he trashed the evidence of our dalliance. I laughed, realizing that I hadn't even bothered to take off my bra the entire time. Apparently I didn't need tit play to get off and get off hard. Not with Edward, at least.

"So that was…"

He pushed his hair away from his forehead, walking back towards me with the same cocky-as-shit grin as his brother's plastered to his face. I nearly laughed, realizing they had the exact same 'I-just-got-laid' look, but I refrained and actually answered without the snarky commentary.

"Yeah, it was."

He backed us up against the side of the car again, placing his hands on the hood, trapping me against him.

"So, do you have a thing for cars I should know about?" I asked coyly.

"Yeah, I'm really into Tawny Kitaen."

I snickered at the admission. "Really?"

"No, you wench." He shook his head and leaned in closer, getting ready to kiss me for the first time. "I'm really into you."

My filter turned off, and the snark came whirring through. "Not any more you're not."

"Bella, I know you've already blown me and I've already fucked your brains out—" I snorted and leaned my forehead against his still-bare chest. It sounded so crass that way, but I loved that he could keep up with me. "—but I'd really like to see you again. Like a date, not on a set."

"What?" I quipped. "One bang wasn't enough? You need to take me to a restaurant so you can fuck me in a public bathroom too? Or, no, it must have been my out-of-this-world oral skills. I told you I was a pro."

"Bella!" he sighed, exasperated. "Please shut up and let me kiss you now."

I nodded silently and let his lips come into contact with mine. They moved against mine, instantaneously finding the perfect angle and rhythm. What started off chastely, soon became more heated, hands tangled in one another's hair and tongues meeting and melding.

My back had just leaned far enough back, so that it was pressed firmly against the hood of the car, when I heard it.

Applause.

Gasping, I pushed Edward off me and sat up, looking around in horror at the crowd of people in the doorway. Emmett, Peter, Jasper, and a bunch of crew members all cheered, raucously, whistling and clapping.

"Uhm," I began, unsure of how to get myself out of this sticky situation. I mean, they saw me making out with another stand in. Surely they couldn't fire me over that, right?

Panicking, I hopped off the hood of the car, but before I could bolt, Edward grasped my wrist in his clutches again, holding me against his side.

"What the fuck?" I hissed gazing up at him, but Edward's eyes remained locked on Emmett's, who was far too amused by our current situation.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Jasper began, but I couldn't stand there and let him fire me.

"Please, sir, I'm really sorry—"

"Sorry?" he continued, now sounding similarly amused. "Don't be. You put on quite the performance. Have you ever thought about a career as an adult entertainer?"

"I, uh…"

_What?_

"And you!" Peter pointed at Edward with a large flourish of his hand. "Spectacular. Right, Jazz? We believed every second. Way to take direction," he said with an over exaggerated wink.

Suddenly, Edward's grasp tightened on my wrist, so much so that it started hurt a little bit. I yanked it away and cradled it with my other.

"Seriously, what the fuck?" I hissed again to a still unresponsive Edward.

Finally, what felt like ages later, Edward looked down at me with an apologetic shrug. "Um, Bella, I think that…"

"…the cameras were on whole time, fuckers!" Emmett completed the sentence for him. "Literally."

_Oh. Shit._


End file.
